


Need

by lilsmartass



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Begging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn, slight power games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bred a soldier Alec sometimes needs instructions, he seeks out Logan to help him with his problem. Set mid season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to James Cameron.  
> Genre: Shameless PWP  
> Warnings/Spoilers: Slash, slight power games, begging, orgasm denial, swearing and porn.  
> Rating: NC-17

Logan is just resigning himself to a lonely night. There is no pressing Eyes Only business to either hold his attention or to use as a pretext to call Max and he’s not in the mood for Crash tonight. It all boils down to staying here, alone. Then he hears it, a soft scuffing sound of a shoe on his genuine hardwood floor. He grabs a gun and moves as stealthily as he can through the kitchen. By his computer stands a form, silhouetted against the window, hands at its side. It’s not braced to fight, nor sneaking, or stealing, but Logan’s heartbeat still increases at the sight of someone who shouldn’t be there. He snaps the light on even as he levels the gun.

“Alec!” he says, surprise colouring his tone. “Didn’t Manticore teach you knock? I could’ve shot you!”

Alec doesn’t respond to the acid in his tone. He looks dreadful Logan notices; sweat soaked and strung out, hair plastered to his forehead, green eyes wide with something Logan can’t place. “Logan,” he says softly, “Logan, I need-”

Logan steps towards him, takes hold of the firm muscular sofa and steers him to the couch. Alec doesn’t even attempt to resist. “You hurt Alec?”

“I- no, no I’m fine. I just...” his voice trails off, then he steels himself, rolls his shoulders as if preparing for a fight, “How much do you know about X5 training?”

Logan is confused, but he answers honestly, if warily, “Not a lot. Just what Max has told me, and what I picked up from watching her and Zack and a couple of others.”

Alec smiles bitterly. It doesn’t suit his face. “And they chose to escape, they wanted it. I-”

“You don’t like the freedom?” Logan asks an ironic lilt to his voice.

Alec stands and paces a tight circle. “I don’t know what to do with the freedom,” he admits in a low tight voice that reflects the contained power and anger and helplessness Logan can see in the set of his muscles and jaw. “I need-” he turns away, shifts from foot to foot, unaccountably nervous like a schoolboy asking to go to the bathroom.

“What do you need Alec?”

A flush spreads up the X5’s face, making him look attractively vulnerable, “I need orders,” he admits, as though the words burn.

Logan raises a brow, strives to keep his voice level as his cock hardens. It’s been a while. He hasn’t been with anyone since falling for Max and they’ve never...they can’t. “Orders?” he repeats.

Alec turns to face him, blush deepening. Logan gets a second to look into his eyes, still blown wide and Logan recognises the look now, a medley of fear, desperation, arousal and shame. Then he closes them, isolating himself inside the safety of his own body and pulls himself up straight, hands locking in the small of his back. A soldier reporting on a distasteful mission. “Yeah I need orders. I need to do something with all this...uncertainty. All this tension.”

Unseen, Logan smiles. He can’t say he doesn’t find Alec attractive. He suspects part of his genetic makeup involves a pheromone specifically designed to make people find him attractive, but he would anyway. Smooth muscles and beautiful eyes all overlaid with arrogant charm. It’s just how he likes his men when he has had occasion to be with one. Besides, Max has made it perfectly clear that they’re over, it’s not as though he’s being unfaithful and it has been such a long time...But he holds himself back. He needs to be sure this is what Alec wants. “You want a mission? A fight?” he asks.

Alec’s eyes flick open. Everything in them washed away by a new layer of scorn. “Like I need your permission to go pick a fight,” he sneers.

“Then what do you need me for?” Logan presses.

Alec’s lips tighten. “I need-” he swallows dryly, his eyes once again reflecting his desperation now, “I need you to put me in my place.”

“You want me to fuck _you_?” Logan says in surprise. He’d guessed sex was what Alec was angling for of course, but he’d thought they’d end up fighting over who got to top. Just the thought brings him to full hardness. The idea of all the restrained power in Alec’s X5 form being under him, submitting to him, opening to him...His mouth goes dry.

“If I didn’t,” Alec says, a shadow of his usual sarcasm entering his voice, “I’d go and pick myself up someone. It’s not like I have problems filling my bed.”

“Yes,” Logan says, allowing a smirk to cross his features, “I imagine begging for sex isn’t something you have to do all that often.”

The blush that coats Alec’s face at those words, almost makes Logan lose it right there. “I’m not begging,” he mumbles.

“What about Max?” Logan asks.

“What about her?” Alec demands, “We’re not-” he takes a deep breath, reins in what he was about to say and says, “We’re not like that, me and her.”

“And she knows that?” Logan clarifies.

“Yes,” Alec says decisively.

Logan searches his face but can find no hint of a lie, and he has no doubt that if Alec thought he could get whatever it is he needs elsewhere he wouldn’t be here. “Alright,” he allows, “What is it that you want from me.”

“Fuck me, put me in my place, give me instructions, tell me what to do to make it good for you,” Alec rattles off. It sounds like he wants to make it a list of demands, but the ragged edge of desperation in his words make it a filthy plea.

“You sure,” he asks again. His dick is pleading with him not to encourage him to back out, but he can’t in good conscience take advantage of someone unless he knows they definitely want it. “Yes Logan, God yes,” Alec hisses, eyes mostly pupil now, all black rimmed with green. “Don’t make me beg you for it.”

The affirmation wipes away the last of Logan’s doubts. Here is the person he has craved, has masturbated thinking of a dozen times and whom he wants to hate and punish, desperate for kinky, dominating sex. Who is Logan to deny him? Eyes Only always tries to help those in need. “If I want you to beg,” he says, voice soft and commanding, “you’ll beg like a slut in heat. You’ll do whatever I say, whenever I say it and you’ll ask for more until I am completely satisfied. Understand?”

Alec moans deep in his chest somewhere. “Yes Logan, I understand.”

“Good and for the rest of the night, you’ll call me Sir.”

“Yes Sir,” Alec breathes. He’s relaxing slightly as Logan begins to give him what he needs.

Logan decides he preferred him when he was almost shaking with desperation, time to bring him back to that. “Get down on your knees and crawl to me.”

Without a word Alec does so, and Logan has to dig his nails so hard into his arm that he draws blood to keep from cumming at the heady power rush. When he has Alec in between his spread legs he orders him to lower his zipper with only his teeth. “That’s right, that’s good. Now suck it Alec, make me cum and swallow it all.”

“Yes Sir,” says Alec, smartly and enthusiastically, like he’s never wanted anything so much in his whole life. Then he swallows his down deep and hums around his cock. This clearly isn’t Alec’s first time, and Logan’s been close to bursting for what feels like forever now. He lasts mere minutes and pants shallowly to regain his composure as Alec licks him clean.

“That takes the edge off a bit,” he says lightly. “How are you doing?”

“Aroused Sir,” says Alec. His eyes are closed again.

“Open your eyes,” Logan orders, “I want you to see me. Want you to know that it’s me making you feel like this.” He pulls Alec up by his shirt front, and hauls him into the bedroom. “Strip,” he says, “and make it good.”

Alec does better than make it good. He takes his clothes off with enticing shimmies and flirtatious smiles, his green, green eyes with their intoxicating mixture of arousal and humiliation burn into Logan’s the whole time, and when he’s finished, when every part of him is exposed to Logan’s assessing gaze, he puts a hand in the centre of Logan’s chest and pushes hard enough with his enhanced strength that Logan has to sit on the edge of the bed. Then he begins to give a lap dance, gyrating above him and teasing with almost touches. His cock is hard and red and swollen, bobbing almost obscenely.

Logan feels himself beginning to harden again, but having cum once, it is easier to keep control this time. He lets Alec dance; spending a moment deciding if he wants to tie Alec down. He loves the thought of him spread out, vulnerable, completely helpless, but even more than that, he wants Alec to give himself over willingly. Alec is stronger than him, faster. Logan cannot, physically _make him_ do anything. The mere idea of Alec willingly exposing his sensitive areas, of him willingly rolling onto his belly and lifting his ass for Logan’s cock makes it harder for Logan to keep control.

“Alright,” Logan says after a few more moments, when he’s sure he can’t take Alec’s teasing anymore, his voice is a little huskier than usual, but he thinks he can be forgiven. “That’s enough 494.”Alec flinches at the designation, but says nothing, so after a moment Logan continues. “Get on the bed, face up.”

Alec does as bidden, spreading himself out and putting himself on display. Logan can’t help the noise of appreciation that slips through his lips. “When you’re ready to cum,” he says, trailing his finger nails down Alec’s side, “Just let me know.”

There is a brief flash of determination, of defiance in Alec’s eyes. Logan can read his thoughts as clearly as if he’d spoken. _I’ve already bared myself completely; don’t ask that of me too_. But he simply nods, “Yes Sir,” he says softly, but Logan can tell from the set of his jaw that he’s made up his mind not to ask.

He doesn’t let it concern him. Alec was on the brink when he arrived, and it looked as though today wasn’t the first day of that, and it’s not Logan’s first time either. He licks and sucks at Alec’s cock and balls, trails his fingernails along the skin, marks his sexy jutting hipbones, nibbles at his vulnerable throat as he arks back into the plush mattress and tongues at the sensitive spot below his ear.

Alec writhes and moans and cries out, his cock grows harder, precum dripping onto his belly, but he doesn’t beg. He pumps his hips against nothing and a sound like a sob escapes him. When Logan presses two fingers to his lips he sucks them down eagerly. Logan suspects it’s less to do with him wanting to suck and more to do with having something to gag him.

He can’t actually move Alec, so instead he orders in a throaty voice, “Up. On your knees, shoulders on the bed, ass in the air.”

Alec does so. His usual, impossible grace gone with his desperation.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Logan whispers, breathing cold ait along Alec’s crack, “like a bitch in heat.”

Alec moans even louder and Alec decides that he made the right decision about restraints. He likes having the powerful X5 obey his orders because he wants to. He begins to slowly finger fuck Alec, opening him up. He brushes against his prostate often enough that Alec can be in no doubt he knows exactly where it is and exactly what he’s doing, but for the most part he leaves it alone so that Alec is kept on an edge of uncertainty as to when the almost painful pleasure will strike again.

It doesn’t take long before Logan can still his fingers completely, Alec thrusting his hips back to meet each stroke, fucking himself on Logan’s hand. “Look at you,” he breathes, “are you really that desperate you’ll fuck my fingers? You aren’t allowed to cum yet 494, you haven’t asked my permission.”

Once again, Alec flinches at the reminder of his number and Logan drapes himself over him, covers him and licks his barcode once, twice then takes it in his teeth and shakes Alec gently by the scruff of the neck. He pulls his mouth of the salty tang of Alec’s sweat to whisper. “494, that’s what you are. A number, a soldier, a tool.”

The sound Alec lets out is so painful in his intensity that Logan hastily slips a hand under him to grip the base of his cock hard and make sure he isn’t about to cum. Alec lets out a shattered sigh. “Fuck me,” he rasps.

Satisfied that the crisis has been averted Logan lets go of him before brushing his fingers impossibly gently over Alec’s cock and pushing back inside him with the other hand, barest edges of his nails scraping the prostate once again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Alec bucks into him and lifts his head to say a little more distinctly, “Fuck me Sir _please_.”

“I thought you had decided you weren’t going to beg?”

“I...I can’t help it I need it. C’mon please _please_ fuck me. I...please...I-” he breaks off once again.

“Are you a horny little bitch 494?”

Alec groans, guttural, as Logan tightens his hand over his cock. “Yes Sir.”

“Not good enough 494. What are you?”

“I’m a horny little bitch Sir.”

“And you want me to fuck your pussy?”

“Yes Sir, please please fuck my pussy.” He repeats, cheeks tinted with mortification once again but too far gone to resist.

“On your back,” Logan growls, “ _look_ at me.”

Alec complies and Logan pushes inside his hot, tight channel. Alec wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him closer and Logan is too far gone himself to insist Alec waits, to make him beg more. He sets a punishing pace; he knows the X5 can take it. Alec’s strong hands lock around his upper arms around his biceps and he holds on for dear life, green eyes burning into Logan’s famous hazel as Logan jack hammers into him hard and fast and brutal.

“Sis, Sir, please, more, harder, Sir,” he gasps out and then a strangled, “ _Logan,_ oh God, Logan.”

“Alec,” Logan breathes emptying himself into him.

Alec is already half asleep by the time Logan regains enough breath and energy to pull out, eyes mostly closed and Logan doesn’t trying to move him or moving himself so he lays down behind the shorter man and pulls him flush against him. At the feel of Logan’s arms around him what’s left of the tension in Alec’s shoulders dissipates and he relaxes against Logan’s chest. They’ll work out everything in the morning.  


End file.
